


Every Web, a Masterpiece

by TheAzrael



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/TheAzrael
Summary: Peter worries about his boyfriend DP and goes to visit him, he falls asleep before his arrival. Smut ensues!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	Every Web, a Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic, dedicated to Queen Ash! I hope you enjoy it! Love you ♥

"Where are you going, Underoos?" asked Tony stark, watching as Peter, clad in his Spiderman suit tried to sneakily climb out of the building. 

"I... uh... decided to do some late-night patrols, yeah..." lamely tried to lie Peter. Tony looked at him unimpressed and nodded his head as if buying his lie. 

"Don't be too late, you have school tomorrow," warned him Tony and went out of Peter's room. Peter sighed and quickly climbed out of the window thwip-ing away on his webs.

* * *

"Now you might be wondering what I'm doing, sitting here swinging my legs and talking to apparently no one," Deadpool sat at the edge of the rooftop, doodling. 

"Author-chan needed to make this fic more lengthy, so he decided to make me break the fourth wall and talk to you. Also... I'm gonna get hurt, which isn't fun! But... I love what comes next... so see ya on the other side," waved Deadpool, staring straight at you and jumped off the rooftop. 

He landed on top of the unsuspecting gangster, who had a taste for young boys. Now that simply could not stand! Landing on top of him, they crashed down, groaning from pain.

"Oh, my nut-sack!" cried out Deadpool, clutching his balls. "What the fuck are you wearing atop of your head? Pointy dildo?"

The guy didn't seem to appreciate his humor and pointed his gun at him shooting a few times. Deadpool yelled out in pain, falling to the ground with his spandex-clad ass on the display. 

"Just kidding! It takes more than that to kill us!" and before the guy could ask who was 'us', Deadpool jumped, doing a roll in the air and shaved the man's head clean off. Turning back, he looked at the invisible person reading this. 

"And that is how you take care of assholes who prey on children, I think it's time to go back home now, can't have my baby boy waiting for me too long," and with those final words, Deadpool teleported.

* * *

"Look at that ass," whispered Deadpool, staring at Peter who fell asleep on his couch, with his butt jutted out in the air. He quietly approached him, making sure not to wake him up. Placing his hands on Peter's globes, he gave them a tight squeeze, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at their softness. 

Unfortunately, Peter woke up screaming and nailed Wade in the crotch. His poor abused neither region.

" **Yeowch!** " 

"Wade?! What the fuck?! Did you grope my ass while I was sleeping?" demanded Peter, no longer feeling sorry for kicking him. Asshole healed fast anyway. 

"Oh, c'mon baby boy! I couldn't resist not squeezing that peach," whined Deadpool, pain already gone due to his super healing. Approaching Peter, with a noticeable bulge in his pants, he brought him closer to his chest, he was also a masochist, so that pain excited him... Like that Rihannas' song, you know? Na-Na-Na c'mon, c'mon. Speaking of Peter, he was a perfect fit for him. Tucking his baby boy against himself, he rested his chin atop his head while grinding against Spidey, who could feel Deadpool's bulge poking his own crotch, and Peter tried very hard not to get aroused, but damn it! Just thinking about his length, his thickness... If he wasn't hard before, he was now!

"Missed me that much? Awww," jokingly cooed Peter, trying to redirect the conversation and calm himself, but he knew it was futile, he didn't have time to react when Wade smashed his mouth against his own in a demanding kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Peter quickly submitted, opening his mouth real wide for Wade, allowing him to explore it, while his on hands roamed down, rubbing his chiseled abs and his erection, tucked behind the tight spandex, that left very little to the imagination. 

Interrupting the kiss, Peter got down on his knees, keeping eye contact with him. Bringing his mouth closer to his crotch, he bit the zipper, dragging it down with his teeth, all the while never taking his eyes off Deadpool. The monster that sprung up hit him in the face, leaving a wet trail of precum on his lips. Deadpool watched staring down, his eyes-half lidded with lust, Peter's swollen pink lips, smeared with his precum made him even harder. 

Licking his lips seductively, Peter placed a small kiss on Wade's tip making sure to suck on it a little, Wade's groans and moans a music to his ears. Using his tongue, he swirled it around the swollen shaft, dragging it under his foreskin and making sure to lick his sensitive spot, just under the head. Once he was done teasing him, he went down on him, swallowing him in one go. Months of gagging himself on his dick finally paid off, he no longer needed to take it step-by-step. Now he could swallow him like a python. He was pretty proud of his achievements. Bobbing his head up and down, setting a pace, he could hear the wet sloppy sound filling the otherwise silent room, his lips tightly shut around his length. He started humming, sending vibrations down his rigid pole.

Wade never came this fast before in his life, but coming once never stopped him before, nor satiated him. Hoisting up Peter like a little baby, he dragged him to his bedroom, gently tossing him on the bed and started removing his suit, Peter was already one step ahead of him, laying completely naked his legs spread open, waiting for Wade. Wade didn't disappoint, bringing his mouth in front of Peter's pucker, he pushed his tongue inside, stretching him. When he deemed Peter sufficiently stretched, he entered him with one well-aimed thrust, getting a wanton moan from Peter, who clutched the bedsheets from ecstasy. 

"Fuck me," grunted Peter, circling Wade with his legs and clutching at him like a koala, his fingers scratching his back, getting pleased moans from Wade. Did I mention that his boyfriend was a masochist? 

"That's the plan, baby boy, that's the plan," panted Wade, starting thrusting in and out at brutal pace, making their bed shake. Sound of balls slapping the ass filled the room and Wade was very happy that no one else lived downstairs.

After twenty minutes of slow-downs and speed-ups, Wade finally came, shooting his load inside Peter's belly, who could feel it rushing inside of him, warming him up from the inside. Wade fell forward, face-planting into Peter's cum-stained belly, that looked slightly distended now. 

Exhausted from all the superhero-ing, they fell asleep the had to do that day, one round was enough to conk them out, with Wade still inside of Peter.

* * *

Peter woke up, feeling warm, full, and satisfied, his Belly felt stuffed, like when you indulge yourself too much with food. Glancing left, he could see Wade sound asleep, soft snore coming from his mouth, occasionally giggling in his sleep. Peter honestly wanted to lean forward and place a soft kiss on his mouth, but then he remembered:

_School! Shit!_

He was about to bolt upright and run around the room like a headless chicken, but then he decided that he was allowed to skip sometimes, especially if it meant spending some quality time with his boyfriend. He's never seen Wade this peaceful, so he curled into his side and went back to sleep, Wade's dick still inside of Peter. 

* * *

"Where's Peter?" asked Tony, pacing in the kitchen. Clint just rolled his eyes at the man. Unfortunately, Tony saw that. "What's that supposed to mean, Barton?"

"He's probably with his boyfriend or something," groaned Clint, tired of Tony's dad-mode. 

" **HE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!** "


End file.
